


I almost choked when you offered me a smoke and a cigarette

by carlapproved



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug lords, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heroin, M/M, Marijuana, Overdosing, Partying, Possible Character Death, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, first fic, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlapproved/pseuds/carlapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a drug dealer and Harry is his boyfriend. Zayn owes some money to the Louis, who is an extremely powerful drug lord, but all Louis wants for payment is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably shit. warning drug use read at your own discretion.

"Harry, I’m going to get some product, wanna come?" Harry really hated drug deals, especially with Zayn, it was always so hostile, but he hated the idea of Zayn going alone more, so he obliged. "Come on mate, we’ll be late” Harry followed Zayn to his Ferrari "so what are we picking up today?" Zayn lit a joint while he started the car "none of your business" he barked. Harry already felt uncomfortable, regretting coming in the first place "look, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to snap, I’m just stressed, you know I love you" Harry nodded "whats stressing you babe?" Zayn breathed deep "look, I didn’t want to tell you but I’ve run into some trouble, and some product has gone missing, and I owe money to a very powerful man" he put a hand on Harry’s thigh "don’t worry princess, I’ll work it all out." Zayn’s phone started buzzing "can you get that babe?" Harry answered the phone "hello" a chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone "well I know for sure you aren’t Malik, so who the fuck are you?" Harry cleared his throat "I’m Harry, Zayn’s boyfriend" "well, well, your boyfriend owes me for some product i gave him" Harry nervously chuckled "so Harry, i know you and Zayn are on your way to a deal, and I need you to go with a blonde lad named Niall, okay?" "w-w-why?" "I’m having a party and I need you, but don"t bring your scumbag boyfriend, understood?" "yes sir" then the line went dead. Zayn looked over at Harry, who looked pretty shaken up "babe, you okay?" Harry nodded. They pulled up to a warehouse and walked in hand and hand. Inside a few guys hung out, smoking a joint, a blonde guy, who Harry assumed to be Niall, held up a joint "want some babe" Harry shook his head "no thanks." The blonde nodded "well bambi, if you ever need anything, I’m Niall" Zayn shot a glare at Niall "fuck off he’s mine" "ok man calm, I’m just playing, anyway boss will be out any minuet" just as Niall said that a big scary guy walked out, followed by a scrawny ginger. "ahh Malik,what can i get for you today?" the ginger asked, "well Ed, I am in some debt so I’m looking for some sketchy shit that I can sell to college kids" Ed laughed " well come on back, the cute one can come too" they walked into a vault room, "this is what you want, it’s supposed to be marijuana made in a lab, so its way riskier" Zayn nodded, and he and Ed did business while Harry stared at the ceiling. "Alright babe we can go now" Harry grabbed Zayn’s arm "actually I am going to hang with some friends, Niall’s taking me, if that’s okay with you" Zayn clenched his jaw "just remember that I love you and trust you" Harry beamed "thanks baby" he kissed Zayn "be good okay?" "always" Zayn kissed him one more time "bye I love you" "love you too". After Zayn left, Harry turned to Niall "you are supposed to take me somewhere, yeah?" Niall nodded "follow me." They got into a big black SUV and drove for about an hour, to a mansion in the suburbs. "We have arrived at the party" Niall opened the door for Harry "follow me" they walked into the house and up the stairs, to the third floor suite. A bunch of beautiful girls sat around a guy, that Harry figured was the guy he talked to earlier. "Harry? damn aren’t you cute, how much do I have to pay to make you mine?" "I’m afraid I’m not for sale" Louis grinned "give it time love." "So Harry, let me at least get you a drink" Harry nodded "hard lemonade" "Jenna go get Harry a hard lemonade, yeah?" a girl in a skimpy dress, sat next to Louis got up and went to fetch Harry"s drink "sit" Louis patted the empty space next to him "won't she mind" Louis laughed "as long as she gets her dose by the end of the day, she could care less" Harry decided that that was good enough for him and sat next to Louis. Louis put his arm around Harry,"so what do you take?" "I smoke weed, snort coke, and sometimes I take painkillers" "well princess, lucky for you I am going to go to my room and snort some coke, come with?" Harry nodded. They walked up another two levels, and the whole fifth floor was Louis' bedroom. A built guy with a little bit of scruff was already lining up coke when they entered the room. "Liam, meet Harry" Liam walked over to Harry and shook his hand "you're Zayn's boy right?" Harry nodded "so has he got you hooked on heroin yet?" Harry's eyes widened "he doesn't do that" Liam chuckled "hate to be the one to tell you this, but I used to be Zayn's boy, just like you, thought I was in love, he told me he loved me, told me he didn't have anything to do with heroin, until one night he convinced me that he and I should try it together, ya know he told me it would be intimate, both of our first times doing heroin, I got hooked, and then he dumped me and told me to pay for my own drugs, and of course, being the business man he is, he told me he sells, I was lonely and hooked on heroin for years, until Louis picked me up, gave me money, food a place to stay, and found me Niall." A tear rolled down Harry's cheak "no, he can't, he doesn"t do that" "then why do you think he's in debt to me? weed? cause I don't sell him his weed, Ed does" Harry shook his head "just let me snort some fucking coke." "Is this a bad time?" a lanky boy who looked like he ate heroin for a living walked in "no" Harry spat "great so lets get fucked up!" By the end of the night Harry had learned that Matty was a prostitute, Liam and Niall were engaged, and Louis did what he called charity work, and got kids off of the streets, and helped give them the drugs they were addicted to, fed them, and gave them a place to live in exchange for working for him. Harry decided he needed to go home, and Louis had Niall drive him home. Harry opened the door to Zayn and his apartment, ready to give Zayn a piece of his mind, but Zayn was nowhere to be seen, so Harry decided that he couldjust fight with Zayn in the morning, and crawled into their bed and dozed off.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets confronted for being a fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two, yeah!

Harry woke up and smelled breakfast like any other day, except today Harry questioned everything about Zayn. Harry put some joggers on and walked into the kitchen. "Morning love" Zayn said while he was putting their food on their plates, "morning" Zayn sat their plates down at the table "what's wrong babe?" Harry finished chewing the food in his mouth before speaking "you've been lying to me, after I've trusted you with everything" "Harry, what the fuck are you talking about?" Harry shook his head "don't you fucking dare play dumb with me, I met a man named Liam last night" "don't listen to shit that he has to say, he's just not over me" "fuck Z, he is, he's engaged" Zayn clenched his jaw "so what do you want me to say? I'm sorry, okay? i never meant to get Perrie pregnant, and I regret cheating on you, but I'm sure you won't stay" "what the fuck, you cheated on me!" "yeah isn't that what you're pissed about?" "so you cheated on me, and lied to me about selling and doing heroin? you fucking bastard" "fuck, you aren't supposed to know that, baby I'm sorry, give me a chance" Harry shook his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek "I'm leaving." Zayn hung his head in defeat as Harry went to the bedroom to pack. Harry got in his car and realized he had nowhere to go, so he called the one person that he knew would help him out. "hello" "fuck, Louis Zayn really fucked up...fucked me up" "look you can stay with me if you need, do you need me to pick you up?" "thanks Lou, and i think I'm okay to drive myself over" Harry pulled out of the driveway and through the window he saw Zayn shooting up. Harry pulled up to Louis house and Louis was sat on the stairs to the front door, he got up and walked over to Harry's car. Harry got out and was immediately met by Louis' embrace. "Let me grab your bags, yeah?" Harry nodded and opened the trunk, Louis picked up all of his big bags and they headed inside. "All of my guest rooms are in use right now, so you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch if you want" "are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" Louis smiled "you could never be a bother daisy." After Harry unpacked and settled in, he and Louis watched TV. "Do you want a joint or something?" Louis asked Harry after a few hours of TV watching,"yeah, that'd be perfect." Louis opened a drawer and pulled out two pre-rolled joints and a lighter. He handed Harry a joint and the lighter "enjoy" he lit his own joint and took a drag "this is the shit yeah?" Harry nodded "so how old are you?" " 'm 19" Louis let out a whistle "damn, you are so young" Harry giggled "and how old are you then, grandpa?" Louis scoffed "I'm only twenty five, ya wanker" harry rolled his eyes "and you would know I'm a wanker cause you watch, you old perv" "well I actually wouldn't mind watching you wank" Harry choked "creepy much?" "only when it comes to you love." Harry's phone started ringing, he looked at the caller I.D. and it was Zayn, Louis snatched the phone from him and answered it "listen you prick, Harry deserves better than a lying,cheating shitbag like you, now take your pregnant bitch and fuck off, yeah?" "listen, I just want Harry to know that I might be going to jail if things go wrong, Perrie is in high school, and me fucking her is super illegal, so could you just keep him safe for me?" Louis balled his fists "first of all I hope you go to jail, you fucking deserve it, and second of all you have no fucking right to ask me to keep him safe for you, you lost that privilege when you lied to him, and hurt him, but I'll keep him safe, but it sure as fuck won't be for you, you fucking piece of shit, go fuck yourself with a cactus!" with that Louis decided it was time to hang up on that shit eating bastard. "Lou, what did he call about?" "well the bitch that Zayn knocked up is underage so he might end up in jail and he wanted me to keep you safe for him, what a conceited prick, yeah? you could do so much better" Harry smiled "you think so?" "I know so, cause you are an angel, and you deserve someone who treats you like one, and knows you are one, someone who kisses you neck, and tickles your sides, and gets you ice cream and cuddles when you are sad, someone who gives you everything....." Harry looked Louis in the eyes, and leaned in to the point where the foreheads were touching and their lips brushing, Louis softly kissed Harry, entangling his hands in Harry's hair, the kiss started getting heated, Harry had lost his shirt and Louis was kissing his neck and playing with his nipples, when they suddenly jumped at the sound of the door opening, "shit, fuck, I didn't mean to,sorry..." Matty said in shock,Louis huffed "well then what is it, Matthew?" "uhh me and the guys were um going to go to the bar, I was wondering if you wanted to come, but probably not cause, yeah, fuck I'll just leave" "bye Matty" Harry said, trying to be polite but probably just sounding annoyed. "I'm tired, and it's late so, I think I'm going to climb in bed" Louis nodded "let me know if there is anything I can get you" harry nodded and climbed into Louis' bed. Harry tossed and turned for hours, he hadn't slept alone in forever, but Louis was completely passed out on the couch. After debating his options for a while, Harry decided that he needed Louis in the bed. He crawled out of bed, and walked over to the couch "Lou, wake up" he nudged him a couple of times, and Louis' eyes fluttered open, "yes love?" Harry looked at the ground "I can't really sleep alone" he said quietly, "Well, are you asking me to sleep with you?" Harry nodded "well I can't say no to you" Louis got up and gathered his pillows and put them on his bed. Louis and Harry climbed in the bed "are you big spoon, or little spoon?" "I like to be little spoon, it makes me feel safe" "well then princess, you'll be little spoon." And for the first time in forever, Harry felt safe, and cared for.


End file.
